Molliarty shorts
by pippinplush
Summary: Random short Molliarty stories. Mostly fluff and oneshots.
1. Train to Nowhere

_AN: I'm going to put my random smaller Molliarty stories here. Not sure how many there will be. I assume more than one. This one I did from a prompt. If you have any ideas, send them my way. I might not write it immediately, but I'll do my best to write it up. :) Check out my other stories for a more cohesive feel. As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated._

* * *

Molly pushed her way through the throngs of people exiting the tube and settled onto the hard ugly upholstered seat. Some days she absolutely despised commuting via the metro. The summer heat made it particularly worse. Now that all the children were off from school it increased the amount of people she had to fight past everyday, especially on her commute back at night. Sometimes she would spend her short journey contemplating ways to set fire to the horrible train car with it's obnoxious geometric printed seats. Molly knew they were probably disgusting and filled with dust and germs. That still didn't stop her from sitting on them. It was better than holding onto the sticky metal bars while being jostled between strangers. Molly sighed to herself as she tried to concentrate on the book she had brought with her. It was made slightly more difficult by the teenage couple sitting across from her. They kept making googly eyes at each other and occasionally the girl would squeal. Molly shut her book loudly hoping to make them aware of how much they irritated her, but to no avail.

She decided to pass the time by studying all of the people. Sometimes she liked to play a little game where she would come up with back-stories for random strangers. It made the commute go by faster. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she caught a glimpse of a man in a charcoal grey suit leaning against the wall near the door. His posture exuded a sense of immense displeasure. His face was obscured by a few businessmen staring into their phones, but Molly knew that it had to be Jim. She recognized his designer suit. It was one that he had worn on a date before he had stopped responding to her texts. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing taking public transit though. He normally preferred his car because it gave him more control over when he left places.

When the train reached the next stop the people in front of Jim shifted out of the way. He rolled his eyes slightly as people tried to push past him through the door. That is when Molly caught his eye. She was sitting in one of the horrible blue chairs wearing a delightfully cute fox print jumper. She noticed him staring at her and instantly turned a deep shade of red. Jim chuckled to himself. He always loved how she blushed when she saw him. Noticing the seat next to Molly, he slowly made his way across to her. "May I?" he asked her. "Um, yes I guess so," Molly responded hesitantly. "You're looking quite lovely this evening. Are you heading home?," Jim stated nonchalantly while draping his arm over her shoulder. Molly sighed trying to calm herself, "Of course I'm going home. Where else would I be going?"

"Well, perhaps you would come to dinner with me? I'm terribly sorry I haven't texted you in a while. I was busy with some work and then well you know how it goes. Now I have to take the tube everywhere because my car had a bit of a mishap."

"I'm going to have to skip on dinner. I'm exhausted and really need to just relax." Molly wanted to go to dinner, but her last case had gone on forever and she was feeling quite tired. Jim pursed his lips slightly thinking of a way to weasel his way back into Molly's good graces, "Perhaps I could pick up some food and meet you at your flat?" That idea made Molly quite happy. Her eyes sparkled a little at the thought of not having to make dinner for herself. "Yes that sounds lovely, Jim."

After they had reached her stop, Jim had gone to grab some Thai food. By the time Jim had come back Molly had tidied up and fed a very agitated Toby. Over dinner, they commiserated with the ever-growing number of teenagers infiltrating the tube at rush hour as well as the horrible seats. Although as Molly had pointed out, it was only a few of the cars that had terrible seats. Some seemed less dirty and with slightly less appalling patterns. Overall they did agree they were lucky to have such a convenient way to commute, but dealing with idiots was irritating none-the-less. After dinner on his way back home, Jim thought of a wonderful present for Molly. He was quite pleased with himself. Perhaps he could even get back to his regular date night with her he mused.

Over the course of the week, Molly enjoyed seeing Jim on her regular commute back from work. She wasn't sure if he had planned it that way, but it still broke up the monotony. A part of her almost had her hopes up that perhaps they could make it work after all. She particularly enjoyed their daily conversations complaining about commuting. Nothing quite brought her closer to him than their mutual distaste of idiots.

A couple of weeks later after Molly had arrived home from work, she found Jim standing outside her building. He looked dapper as always and had a wide grin on his face. If she didn't know him better, it might have scared her but she knew he was just particularly pleased with himself. "What do you have planned, Jim?" Molly asked slightly dreading the answer. From behind his back he pulled out a bouquet of pink tulips, her favorite, and a gilded button. "I know what to do with these flowers, but I'm not quite sure what this button is for?" Molly asked him quizzically. "Oh darling, I just remember you talking about how much you despise the tube cars so I made you a little something. We will have to take a bit of a field trip for you to enjoy it though," Jim responded gesturing towards his car.

Molly gingerly opened the door and slid into the seat as Jim got in next to her carefully holding the button. "Do I get to ask where we are going?" Molly asked. "No, dear, that would ruin the surprise!" It only took them a short while until they reached a field with a mysterious train car in the middle of it. Molly knew better than to ask how it had gotten there. Jim handed her the button with a devilish grin. "Now you get to blow up that horrible train!" Molly hesitated slightly, "Please tell me there aren't any people in it?" "Oh, Molls… you know me better than that. When would I ever purposely try to create more work for you? I just placed dummies inside so we can see what happens to them after you blow it up." Molly leaned into him and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Thank you so much, Jim. You really do know what makes me happy," she said as she smiled widely for the first time in a while as she pressed the button. Jim wrapped his arms around her as they watched the train engulf in flames.


	2. The Mouse versus the Spider

_AN: This one was based on a prompt from tumblr, "Molly and Jim as competing serial killers". It's more of a dark Molly story than my usual ones. I'm hoping to write more this month. I've been busy with some irl stuff, but I'm close to wrapping it up. As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated. 3_

* * *

Molly smiled slightly as she re-folded the crisp newspaper she had briefly picked up while waiting in line at the café. It always made her day a little better when one of her cases showed up in the news. After all, it always doubled the point value. She pulled her phone out of her purse and texted Jim, "Check the paper. Page 8. Double points again. –MH" This definitely warranted a bit of a celebration she thought to herself. Molly decided to reward herself with a large coffee and a pastry.

Across town, Jim was tidying up some of the paperwork for one of his most recent schemes when his phone chirped. He sighed audibly as there was nothing more irritating to him than getting interrupted when he was being productive. He grumbled even more when he read Molly's text. She was catching up on him. Jim hated to admit it, but it was endearingly irritating. No one was better than him at anything, but especially not at his specialty. He ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair and crinkled his forehead at the thought. He was probably going to lose at this point. This was no good at all. "Ugh, why did I have to go and make that stupid bet with her anyway…" Jim muttered to himself.

It was all Molly's fault anyway he thought. She kept bragging about how not even Sherlock had noticed her murders. At first Jim was quite impressed with the idea that little nondescript Molly Hooper was capable of killing people. But then he teased her a bit about it for days. After perhaps a bit of provocation on his part, Molly snapped at him, "You know what Jim. If you think you're so great let's make a bit of a game of it. I know how much you love games after all." Jim had crossed his arms and gazed at her with bemusement, "Oh darling, I don't think that would be wise at all." "I'll prove it to you. Of course we have to have rules. Each murder that goes unnoticed gets a point. Each one that gets highlighted in the paper gets double the points. If Sherlock takes notice and solves it incorrectly, then the person wins automatically," Molly stated matter of factly. "What does the winner get?" Jim asked cautiously. He was toying with this idea of a contest, but it depended on what was at stake. "Whoever wins takes the other person out for dinner and gets bragging rights for life. I think a month would be fair, don't you?" Jim hesitated cautiously analyzing Molly's facial expression. He started to laugh when he realized how seriously she was taking it. "That sounds fine. But perhaps the winner also gets to do whatever they want with the other for a full night," he responded coyly. "Fine," Molly responded crossing her arms. Looking back Jim definitely regretted agreeing to the competition. So far it was halfway through July and he was 5 points in. Molly on the other hand had racked up an impressive 9, now 11 with her most recent kill.

Molly stretched in her chair as she fumbled with the pastry tearing it into small pieces. She knew Jim was cross with her. Normally he was very prompt in his responses to her except when he was displeased. Molly sighed as she mindlessly began playing with the pieces of pastry. It was all his fault for this whole contest. Jim knew she hated being teased and how competitive she could get when she genuinely wanted something. Well there was no point in worrying about it more she thought. Molly stood up quickly and began brushing the crumbs off her navy blue printed skirt when she heard the morgue door push open. Only on person she knew would enter without knocking. Molly sighed audibly. She did not have the patience to deal with Sherlock. Molly took a few moments to compose herself before Sherlock began running through the morgue calling her name. "What is it, Sherlock?" Molly asked stepping out of her office and closing the door quickly behind her. Sherlock shoved his phone in her face excitedly, "Did you see this? It seems like a very interesting case- at least an 8. I know it's not your district, but you could talk to the pathologist over at the other hospital so I could go look at the body." Molly briefly glanced over the screen, hiding her surprise that it was in fact her "case".

She smiled meekly, "Yes that's fine I'll call them right now." Before she had even finished her sentence Sherlock was practically out the door, "You can tell them I'll be over there in 10 minutes" he shouted as the door slammed behind him. Molly smiled to herself as she thumbed through her phone to find the pathologists number. She briefly contemplated sending a text to Jim, but stopped herself, as it was still a bit premature. Molly was fairly confident that Sherlock would "deduce" it was the person's boyfriend. After all Molly had been quite careful in arranging the evidence. Besides she had been following that asshole for months. She suspected he had killed one of his previous girlfriends and knew it was only a matter of time before he finished off his most recent one. Molly tried picking victims where she could frame people she knew were guilty at least somewhat.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Molly did feel a slight twinge of sadness that Jim hadn't texted her at all during the day. When she got home, she flipped on the news as she started dinner. Halfway through prepping, she heard Sherlock's distinct voice and ran into the living room. The woman's boyfriend was being dragged out in cuffs to a police car while Sherlock confirmed that he had solved the case. Molly snickered to herself before resuming her cooking. Her phone pinged as she was draining the pasta. "Congrats, my dearest mouse. – JM" Molly's heart skipped a beat as she heard a knock on her front door. She turned off the burners and made her way to the door. She peeked through the peephole, but no one was visible on the other side. Molly cautiously opened the door a crack to be greeted with a bouquet of blood red roses.

Molly quickly unlatched the door and opened it. Jim was grinning wider than she had ever seen, "Molls, I'm sorry that I was such an ass earlier." Before she knew it Jim was in her foyer setting down the roses and grabbing her hands. He was impeccably dressed as always. Molly eyed him in his perfectly tailored and crisp charcoal grey suit with a champagne pink shirt and golden paisley tie. Molly could feel her face heat up as a blush took over her face in full force when he caught her staring. Jim pressed her against the wall grabbing her chin and forcing her gaze to lock with his. "Oh Molly, your murder was so elegant. I couldn't believe it when I read through everything Sherlock found." Molly bit her lip, "Well it's not the first time I've tricked him, you know." Jim stepped back briefly, his head turned slightly towards the kitchen. "Did you make dinner already?" he asked.

Molly couldn't help but chuckle at how easily distracted he was with her cooking, "Yes and I made two servings in case you were going to drop by." As she began making her way back towards the kitchen, she felt his hands grasp her wrist, "I haven't forgotten our competition by the way. How does dinner on Saturday sound? I already swapped your call with someone else so you have the whole weekend off now." Molly pulled him closer pressing her mouth onto his. She ran her hand through his hair and tousled it slightly and broke away, "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to collect on my other prize too." Jim raised his eyebrow at her and smiled widely, "I can't wait for you to collect on that either."


	3. Surprise in the Morgue

_Here is another addition to my Molliarty_ _oneshots. This one has a bit more pathology terminology and is a bit heavier on pathology stuff in general (couldn't resist! :P)._

 _Frozen section is a way to rapidly diagnose something. You take the tissue sample you want to look at and freeze it. You make thin sections of tissue and put them on a slide and stain it. It's much quicker than the traditional method of fixing the tissue with formaldehyde and embedding the tissue in paraffin before making sections. It's the one thing besides autopsies that pathologists can get called in for as an emergency._

 _Liver transplant frozen section would be done to look at the viability of using the liver for transplantation. There are criteria for approving/rejecting a liver based on the histologic diagnosis._

 _As always any feedback or comments are appreciated!_

* * *

Molly glanced at her watch. Only 30 minutes left of call, she thought. This particular call day had been terrible. Normally Sundays were the best days to take weekend call because no one bothered her with anything. She would have the occasional autopsy, but rarely any frozen section pages or rush biopsies to look over. As luck would have it, Molly had been rudely awoken by her pager at 6 for a liver transplant frozen section, which inevitably meant an autopsy for the poor organ donor wasn't far behind that page. It was already lunchtime by the time she finished the frozen and autopsy. Of course lunch had to be delayed because in his usual ill-timed fashion, Sherlock showed up and demanded to look at a body she had done a postmortem on during the week. Molly had to ravenously consume a sad limp cafeteria sandwich during the 10 minutes it took for Sherlock to loudly postulate all of the ways Molly had missed the "true" diagnosis. She cared for Sherlock, but sometimes he was so oblivious to her own stress and hunger.

After he left, Molly sank into her chair and could feel the tension rising in her. To make matters worse, her on and off relationship with Jim had been in an inexplicable off phase for three months, not that she was counting. She hated how he would disappear without any explanation. Sometimes he would send flowers, almost reminding her that he was still watching her. However, the past three months had been completely devoid of any contact. Molly pushed those thoughts aside. Closing her eyes and sinking deeper into her chair, she tried to focus on her breathing. Only thirty minutes left of call, she repeated to herself. Then she could go home, draw a warm bath, and enjoy that bottle of Chardonnay she was saving for terrible call days. No sooner had she begun to indulge in thoughts of relaxation when her pager began emitting shrill beeps.

Molly sighed as she fumbled to take the pager out to silence it. Molly wrinkled her forehead as she glanced at the numbers that stared back at her. They didn't look familiar at all. She hesitantly dialed them waiting for the person to pick up and tell her they had meant to page plastic surgery or some other service that didn't involve her staying late. An unfamiliar man picked up the other line, "Is this pathology?" Startled by the gruff response on the other line Molly responded a bit shriller than she would prefer, "Um, yes this is Dr. Hooper. I'm the pathologist on call. Can I help you?" "Oh, I was just down in the morgue and didn't see anyone. I dropped off a body for autopsy," the strange man replied.

"I was in my office, but didn't a technician help you? What hospital are you with?"

"Oh, I'm with a new place that Barts is contracting with for autopsies. I left the paperwork on the body," he said hanging up quickly.

Molly tried calling the number back, but it rang endlessly. Molly sighed to herself audibly. Of course she would get a crazy autopsy case from some random person at the end of her call day. She didn't even want to think of the endless paperwork she would have to fill out to straighten this out. Never mind the fact that this man had waltzed into the morgue without anyone stopping him. Molly rubbed her fingers against her throbbing temples. "It's okay. I'll do the autopsy and handle the paperwork later," she said aloud. She forced herself up out of her chair and tried to gather inner momentum.

Walking into the morgue, Molly noticed how empty and lifeless it felt with everyone gone. It was 10 minutes before 18:00 on Sunday so it wasn't entirely surprising how alone she was, but it left her feeling unsettled. Molly tied her hair back, donned her protective bunny suit, and gloves. She began to unzip the white bag containing the body. The sight of the body made her gasp. The body was stuck in a fetal position. It's brown wrinkled waxy flesh hung on the sunken form. The hair was an unnatural shade of red. "What the hell is this?!" Molly exclaimed. This had to be some sort of joke from Sherlock she thought. There is no way a legitimate hospital would send this to her.

There was definitely no way Molly was going to cut into the body, but she was going to perform an external exam in the hopes of elucidating the origin of such a strange specimen. Turning the body over gingerly, she noted several deep gashes in the back spanning from the thorax to the abdomen. It was obvious those cuts would have been fatal. The mummified appearance of the body was still incredibly puzzling to Molly. Even more so was the unusual color of hair. It almost looked like the bog bodies she had seen on display in museums. But, this couldn't be a bog body... Molly gasped as the realization hit her. She quickly zipped the bag up and degowned.

Molly rushed back into her office, trembling from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She shut the door behind her and sat carefully in her chair gripping the edge of the seat. There was only one person who knew that performing an autopsy on a bog body was on her bucket list. How could Jim possibly have acquired one? Molly pushed the thought out of her mind. There was no way she even wanted to entertain possibilities of how he obtained such a precious artifact. There was also no way she was going to perform an autopsy. Just seeing and touching the body was enough to satisfy her curiosity.

Molly quickly searched the internet for missing bog bodies from museums. She let a sigh of relief escape her lips when her search came up with nothing. She fiddled with her desk phone for a while, thinking of who to call. Mycroft would probably think she was crazy and Sherlock would beg her to do the autopsy and let him watch. There was no way she was indulging Jim by calling him about this, especially after he had gone silent for three months. The only solution was to call Greg. He could solve this and help her get the body to a museum where it rightfully belonged.

She picked up the phone and began to dial Greg's number. But the phone never rang and instead she was greeted with a familiar voice, "Hello, darling. Did you enjoy my little surprise?" Molly could feel anger rise in her, all of her frustration in the day finally bubbled to the surface as she erupted, "Enjoy?! How in the hell would I enjoy getting paged for an autopsy 10 minutes before my call was over?! Besides, I haven't heard from you in months and this is how you surprise me?!" After a short silence, Jim coolly responded, "Molls, this was planned a month in advance. How was I to know you would have a terrible day? I thought you would be excited to see a bog body on the table." Molly knew this was as close to an apology as she was going to get out of Jim, but she still wanted to be done with this day. "Look Jim, I appreciate the thought but I want you to get whoever brought this stupid body down here to take it and bring it to a museum somewhere. I'm leaving and I don't want to see this when I come back tomorrow morning." She brusquely hung up the phone before Jim could respond.

Molly fumed the whole walk home. She couldn't believe Jim would send her that stupid bog body. Didn't he know how much paperwork it would have caused her if she had cut into it?! By the time she reached her flat, she was somewhat calmer. When she unlocked her door, she was greeted by the smell of delicious chocolate brownies. She walked into the kitchen to find Jim dressed in a celadon suit with a crisp white shirt and a pale yellow tie. He had her kitten apron on and was bent near the oven his nose slightly wrinkled as he tried to determine the level of doneness of the brownies. Molly was speechless. Jim pulled the brownies out of the oven and looked at her.

He quickly took off the apron and made his way towards her. He pulled her close to him, cupping her chin so he could stare into her soft brown eyes. "Did you miss me, darling?" he asked her. Molly sighed, her anger melted away as he held her. He smelled so nice and was so warm.

"Yes, terribly. Why do you have to leave without calling once?"

"Well you know how my business is. It's hard to take breaks from it when I have things to take care of. I know you don't want to be involved in it so not talking is the best thing I can do..." Jim paused, "for us."

Jim leaned in and kissed Molly deeply. "But for now, my dear, this night is about you relaxing after your horrible day." He took her hand and guided her to the bathroom. "I've already drawn a warm bath for you. The only question is what wine do you want?" Molly looked up at him sheepishly; perhaps her anger had been misplaced. Maybe the paperwork wouldn't have been that bad she thought. "Um… a glass of red would be nice. I don't remember what I have," she replied.

Jim left her and scavenged through her wine rack for the perfect pairing to the brownies. He could hear her climbing into the bath and tried to resist the urge to pull her out of the bath and spend the night how he had originally planned. It was too bad he was going to get pulled away again. At least this time it wouldn't be for three months. Jim made a mental note to have flowers delivered, especially after she was on call. He generously poured a glass of wine and brought it to Molly. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I'm going to be busy with work again, but I won't be gone as long." He pulled Molly into him for a kiss. "But I'll get your suit wet!" she protested. "It doesn't matter. I have to kiss you before I go. Leave you something to remember me by..." he trailed off as his lips met hers. He moved his mouth down her neck trailing by her ears and finally settling near her collarbone where he left a prominent love bite. He grinned impishly, "Now you definitely won't forget me while I'm gone." Molly blushed deeply and demurred, "Yes and now everyone will be bothering me about this tomorrow!" He turned to leave and looked back at her, "Don't you think that's what I want?" He shut the door and left Molly's warm quaint flat. Molly sank further into the bath. She was even more frustrated now and didn't know quite where she was with Jim. She nursed her wine and contemplated how she would handle him in the future.


End file.
